metal_gear_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Raiden
Raiden (雷電?), Prawdziwe imię Jack, jest Liberańsko-Amerykańskim najemnikiem, i żołnierzem sił specjalnych. Dawniej jako dziecko-żołnierz pod rozkazami Solidus Snake'a, Raiden został wybrany później wytypowany przez Patriotów do planu S3 na Big Shell, jako nowy rekrut przywróconej jednostki FOXHOUND. Pracował później razem z Paradise Lost Army przy ich anty-Patriotycznych działaniach, ale został porwany i zmuszony do poddania się ciężkim cybernetycznym eksperymentom. Po udanej ucieczce, Raiden asystował Solid Snake'owi podczas powstania Liquid Ocelota. Później dołączył do grupy Maverick by wspomóc swoją rodzinę, ale raz wchodząc na pole bitwy, rywale z grupy Desperado zrujnowali jedną z jego misji, i pozostawili go rannego. Biografia Wczesne życie i kariera Jack urodził się w deszczowy dzień w Liberii. Podczas jego młodości, w okresie burzliwym ze względu na pierwszą Liberyjską wojnę cywilną, Jack został adoptowany przez Solidus Snake'a, który stał się jego ojcem chrzestnym po zabiciu jego biologicznych rodziców. Jack został następnie wytrenowany na dziecięcego żołnierza a później walczył w krajowej wojnie cywilnej w 1989 roku. Jemu i innych dzieciom pokazywano codziennie Hollywoodzkie filmy akcji w celu szkoleniowym, i dawano im jedzenie zmieszane z prochem zawierającym toluen, aby byli bardziej podatni na kontrolę. W jednym przypadku, Jack'owi wstrzyknięto nieznaną substancję w trakcie eksperymentów lekarskich. W innym Jack był świadkiem demonstracji Solidusa, że ostrze było ,,szlachetną bronią", i rozciął gardło żołnierza przed nim. Pod rozkazami Solidusa, Jack stał się prawdziwą maszyną do zabijania, znanym alternatywnie jako "White Devil" i "Kuba rozpruwacz" ze względu na jego bardzo wysoki stopień zabójstw w porównaniu do innych chłopców w jego wieku, a także odniesienie do bycia jednym z niewielu ludzi rasy białej urodzonych w Liberii. Uzbrojony w karabin w wieku sześciu lat, który później pamiętał jako karabin AK, tak dobrze, jak nóż, okazał się być najlepszym żołnierzem i stał się kapitanem jednostki chłopców w wieku dziesięciu lat. Jego umiejętność posługiwania się bronią ostrą a także jego okrucieństwo wobec wrogów było jednym z powodów nazwania go ,,rzeźnikiem". Po zakończeniu wojny, Solidus umieścił Jack'a w centrum rehabilitacyjnym, choć w centrum nie chciano go umieścić w rodzinie zastępczej, ponieważ obawiano się, że będzie to zbyt trudne dla rodziny. W końcu, bez wiedzy Solidusa, został później zabrany przez pozarządową organizację i przewieziony do USA. Jack i inni ocalali członkowie chłopięcej jednostki przeszli następnie rozległej ilości poradnictwa przed staniem się chociaż na pozór stabilnymi. Tam, Jack trafiłł w rękce patriotów, którzy wszczepili mu w korę mózgową wysokie stężenie nanomaszyn, w rozkazie nadania mu funkcji systemu zapasowego dla neuro-optycznego AI. Patrioci wybrali go spośród innych dzieci-żołnierzy w jego jednostce, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, którzy przyjęli ich przeszłości i drogo za to zapłacili, Jack nie przyjął jego przeszłość i znienawidził ją. Te same nanomaszyny były także zdolne do manipulacji pamięci poprzez połączenie lub stymulowanie synapsy głównie nieaktywnych sekcji nerwowych mózgu. Dodatkowo, Jack nie został wymieniony w jakiejkolwiek z amerykańskich baz danych (FBI, NSA, CIA, itp.). Jack podczas dorastania starał się stłumić wspomnienia o swoim strasznym dzieciństwie, grzebiąc jego krwawą przeszłości, choć nadal cierpiał z koszmarów prawie co noc. Teraz żyjąc w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Jack wstąpił do wojska, gdzie jego zadziwiające umiejętności były początkowo uznane przez US Army Task Force XXI, choć w przeciwieństwie do innych członków sił XXI, nie brał udziału w badaniach Genome. Stamtąd wziął udział w trzystu symulacjach VR, w tym rekreacji incydentu na Shadow Moses i incydentu na tankowcu. W końcu opuścił grupę sił XXI, 20 stycznia 2007 roku. 30 kwietnia 2007 roku, Jack spotkał Rosemary po przeniesieniu do Fort Hamilton w Nowym Jorku, gdzie kłócili się o... King Konga. Po tym, jak ich drogi się rozeszły, ponownie spotkali się, zszokowani tym, że pracują w tym samym miejscu. Ostatecznie, Jack zakochał się głęboko w Rose, ale jego ostre doświadczenia zostawiły mu melancholijny i emocjonalny dystans, przez co ciągle zamykał się przed nią ze swoimi problemami. W dużej mierze dlatego, że jego koszmary wywołane wspomnieniami, i nie chciał spać obok Rose z obawy, że ją skrzywdzi. Często kiedy się spotykali, albo spał całą noc, albo w inny sposób opuścił dom Rose, a on nie pozwolił jej spać w swojej sypialni. W końcu ich związek zakończyło to, że Rose weszła raz do jego sypialni bez jego zgody, i zastała tam tylko łóżko i biurko, bez żadnych przedmiotów osobistych Jack'a. Jednak wszystkie te dramaty były podstępem Patriotów, aby uzyskać większą kontrolę nad życiem Jacka, z Rosemary działającą jako szpieg. Jakiś czas przed incydentem na Big Shell, Jack został zrekrutowany do jednostki FOXHOUND, specjalnej jednostki która oficjalnie nie istniała. Jednym z jego szkoleń w FOXHOUND było w Fort Polk, w makiecie afgańskiej wioski. Incydent Manhattański Na początku misji na Big Shell, Jack miał kryptonim ,,Snake", jednak jego kryptonim został zmieniony na ,,Raiden" przez pułkownika, ponieważ przywódca terrorystów był znany jako Solid Snake. Przed jego wysłaniem, przełożeni Raidena usunęli również jego naturalną krew, umieścił go w chłodni, i zastąpili ją nanitami wypełnionymi substytutem zamiast krwi. W drodze do Big Shell odkrył również, że ogrodzenie w przepływie oleju zostało przecięte, co oznaczało, że ktoś prócz niego do Big Shell przekradł się ktoś inny. Później poinformował o tym pułkownika, który był zaskoczony, ponieważ do bazy nie powinien przeniknąć nikt inny prócz Raidena. Jego podejrzenia, że był tam inny intruz szybko zostały potwierdzone, gdy wszedł do pokoju pełnego znokautowany strażników i dostrzegł człowieka, który wstąpił do windy. Raiden wziął udział w misji z pewnym wahaniem, ponieważ był przeszkolny tylko w misjach VR (z których część nie obejmuje ważnych materiałów, takich jak rozbrajanie C4). Raiden później spotkał się z Iroquoisem Pliskinem, porucznikiem młodego stopnia z US Navy SEALs, który uratował Raidena przed zasadzką Vampa. Później był świadkiem śmierci jednostki Seal zespołu 10 Bravo z rąk Fortune. Raiden później spotkał Petera Stillmana, choć ich spotkanie było niezręczne, gdyż Raiden wziął go za zamachowca w pracy i zatrzymał go, lecz później miał za zadanie wraz Pliskinem zamrozić detonatory C4, aby mieć pewność, żeby nie były bezpośrednim zagrożeniem. Po stłumieniu zagrożenie C4, które ostatecznie kosztowało Stillmana życie, później spotkał zamachowca odpowiedzialnego za podłożenie C4, Fatmana i pokonał go, jak również stłumił jego ostateczny pakiet C4, chociaż przed tym nie napomknął o 30 Miliardach dolarów okupu, które były fałszywą informacją rozpowiedzianą przez Patriotów do planu S3. Raiden'owi później kazano szukać Richarda Amesa w Shell 1 i ostatecznie znalazł go po zablokowaniu środków bezpieczeństwa i ukrywaniu się, choć Ames ostatecznie zmarł z tętniaka serca i został prawie schwytany zanim cyborg ninja znany jako Pan X zaatakował żołnierzy. Podczas spotkania z Solidusem, Pliskin ujawił Raiden'owi i Solidus'owi, że to on jest prawdziwym Solid Snake'iem, który upozorował swoją śmierć dwa lata wcześniej podczas incydentu na Tankowcu. Raiden w końcu dowiedział się o istnieniu patriotów, a także rozwoju Arsenal Gear'a, ogromnego okrętu, dla którego Big Shell działało jako przykrywka. Uratował również inżyniera AI Arsenala, Emmę Emmerich i próbował ją odeskortować w bezpieczne miejsce, jednak została zabita przez Vampa mimo wszelkich jego starań. Przez całą misję Raiden miał wobec siebie podejrzenia, że może go cieszyć zabijanie ludzi, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Raiden i Snake byli w stanie połączyć swoje siły by wyeliminować oddział Dead Cell i wgrać wirus do GW, AI Arsenala. Został wtedy pozornie zdradzony przez Snake'a i następnie schwytany przez Olgę Gurlukovich. Zabrany na pokład Arsenala, Raiden później został uwolniony przez Olgę, Która powiedziała mu, że musieli go wykorzystać tak, by Snake mógł przekraść się na pokład. Dowiedział się również, jaką Olga miała motywację by mu pomagać: Patrioci zmusili ją do współpracy, trzymając jej dziecko jako zakładnika, które porwali krótko po narodzinach. Jednak on również musiał znosić pewne tortury przez Olgę, aby zapewnić jej przykrywkę by pozostała nienaruszona. Po wszystkim zadzwoniła do niego Rosemary, której to w końcu przyznał się do swojej przeszłości jako Liberyjski żołnierz-dziecko, wyznał również, że to było powodem dlaczego był wobec niej tak oziębły. Spekulował również, że rola jaką odegrał Solidus w jego życiu była powodem, dla którego Patrioci wybrali właśnie jego do planu S3. Kiedy Raiden przekradał się przez wnętrza Arsenal Gear'a, pułkownik zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie podczas transmisji kodeka. Idąc na przód, Raiden zmierzał ku spotkaniu ze Snake'iem, ale skontaktowała się z nim Rose. Przyznała mu, że faktycznie była szpiegiem Patriotów wysłanym by mieć oko na niego, choć twierdziła, że ona naprawdę zakochała się w nim. To porządnie rozzłościło Raidena, ale transmisja Rose urwała się kiedy tylko przyznała się, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. Raiden następnie spotkał się z Snake'iem, który dał mu większość swojego sprzętu z powrotem, wraz z ostrzem o wysokiej częstotliwości, które należało do Olgi. Podejrzliwy z powodu dziwnego zachowania swoich współpracowników, Raiden wraz z przyjacielem Snake'a, Otaconem, musieli to zbadać, i dowiedzieli się, że pułkownik był w rzeczywistości elementem AI GW, odpowiedzialnym za manipulację wspomnieniami Raidena. Po tym, jak pułkownik zaczął twierdzić, że Rose jest przetrzymywana jako zakładnik, Raiden zaczęli się obawiać, że Rose nawet nie istnieje, oraz, że wszystkie jego wspomnienia z nią mogły zostać sfałszowane. Po dodaniu otuchy od Snake'a, zaczęli walczyć wraz z Komandosami Tengu Arsenala, by później natknąć się na liderkę Dead Cell, Fortune. Snake powiedział Raiden'owi by szedł naprzód, podczas gdy Fortune twierdziła, że Snake był źródłem wszelkiego jej nieszczęścia. Raiden, niezdecydowany na początku, zostawił go samego z Fortune. Raiden udał się do walki z kilkoma jednostkami Metal Gear Ray'ów masowej produkcji. Udało mu się pokonać większość z nich przed upadkiem z wyczerpania. Tak jak Raiden miał zostać zabity, Olga przybyła mu z pomocą. Robiąc to, ujawniła się jako wróg Solidus Snake'a, który w przypływie szału, zabił ją. Ostatnie słowa Olgi były dla Raidena, kazała mu przeżyć. Kiedy Solidus nakazał pozostałym RAY'om zabić Raidena, wirus wgrany do GW zaczął działać, wyłączenie RAY'e. Solidus następnie zniszczył je z frustracji. Po tym jak Arsenal rozbił się na Manhattanie, okazało się, że Raiden był jedynie marionetką Patriotów, oraz, że cała jego misja na Big Shell została starannie zaaranżowana. AI reprezentujące pułkownika i Rose powiedziało Raiden'owi, że był tylko bronią, tworem Patriotów bez celu, ale po to, po co go uczynili. AI rozkazało Raiden'owi, który nie miał żadnego wyboru, zabić Solidusa, dla bezpieczeństwa swojego, córki Olgi, Rose, oraz ich nienarodzonego dziecka. Raiden jednak wyraził obrzydzenie wobec działań Patriotów, i dał wcześniej jasno do zrozumienia, że nie będzie wykonywał ich rozkazów. Jednak Solidus chciał zabić Raidena, by uzyskać dostęp do danych zapasowych Patriotów, które były przechowywane w korze mózgowej Raidena, aby zrekompensować pozorne zniszczenie GW. Wybuchła zacięta walka na szczycie Federal Hall, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem Raidena nad Solidusem. Wtedy ponownie spotkała ze Snake'iem, który zapewnił go, że nie jest już marionetką nikogo, i że może kształtować swoje przeznaczenie. Raiden zaoferował swoje usługi Filantropii, ale Snake powiedział mu, aby najpierw zadbał o swoje sprawy osobiste. Raiden następnie spotkał się z Rose, i kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że nie była wytworem jego wyobraźni kontrolowanej przez Patriotów, przebaczył jej za wszystko. Oboje postanowili razem kontynuować swoje życie. Po Big Shell Raiden i Rose zaczęli ze sobą razem żyć. W pewnym momencie, Raiden, w dużej mierze ze względu na konieczności wykorzystania ostrza HF późno podczas incydentu na Big Shell, zafascynował się sztuką szermierki japońskiej, szkolił się z HF Blade i studiował różnego rodzaju szermierki japońskie i kodeks samuraja, a nawet posuwał się do oglądania filmów samurajskich. Ponadto, w dużej mierze ze względu na jego spotkanie z AI patriotów późno w jego misji, zrobił wiele badań na temat AI, i zastanawiał się, czy rzeczywiście AI Patriotów było w stanie czuć, lub po prostu było tak zaprogramowane. Pomimo miłosnej relacji między nim a Rose, tragiczne wspomnienia z czasów, jak był żołnierzem-dzieckiem zaczęły się wynurzać, co spowodowało napięcie w ich związku. Zaczął dużo pić, wszczynał się w bójki i ostatecznie postanowił ją opuścić. Ponadto, był także w stanie uwierzyć, że Rose poroniła. Raiden dowiedział się od Big Mamy, w zamian za lokalizację Big Bossa którą uzyskał z GW, że córka Olgi, Sunny, była przetrzymywana w Strefie 51, i z powodzeniem uratował ją z pomocą Big Mamy i Paradise Lost Army. To właśnie podczas ratowania Sunny, poznał byłego żołnierza radzieckiego Borisa Vyacheslavovicha Popova, który podczas wojny był kumplem dziadka Sunny, Siergieja Gurlukovicha, który wspomagał go ze świadomością, że Patrioci byli zagrożeniem dla świata, nie tylko Ameryki. Po tym jak dowiedział się o poronieniu i późniejszym małżeństwie Rose z Roy'em Campbell'em, Raiden stał się przygnębiony. Zostawił Sunny pod opieką Otacona i Snake'a anonimowo. Następnie wyjechał wędrować po Ziemi. Raiden studiował następnie techniki zwiadowcze pod okiem szamana rdzennych amerykanów żyjącego na Alasce, i nauczył się polować. Następnie rozpoczął pracę nad zdobyciem pozostałości Big Bossa od Patriotów dla Paradise Lost army, prowadząc do jego pojmania. Jako więźnia, Patrioci używali Raidena jako przedmiot badań nad exoszkieletowymi operacjami, podczas których wycięto mu głowę i kręgosłup od szczęki w dół, a następnie przeszczepiono do wzmocnionego ciała syntetycznego. Z pomocą Paradise Lost Army, Raiden'owi udało się uciec z niewoli. Po przejściu operacji usunięcia nanomaszyn z jego organizmu i uratowaniu przez doktora Drago Pettrovicha Madnara, odniósł sukces z odzyskaniem szczątek Big Bossa od Patriotów. Rozszerzenia wszczepione w całym organizmie Raidena były jednak zbyt poważne, aby pozwolić mu znowu żyć normalnie. Wybrał zniknięcie z życia jego narzeczonej. Insurekcja Liquid Ocelota W 2014 roku Raiden pojawił się w Południowej Ameryce, ujawniając się Solid Snake'owi przez Codec by ostrzec go przed zasadzką wrogich żołnierzy PMC. Twierdząc, że Jack nie żyje i pozostał tylko Raiden, poinformował go o swojej współpracy z Paradise Lost Army chwilę przed tym, jak rozmowa została przerwana z powodu strzelaniny. Niedługo po tym, jak Snake pokonał Komandora PMC, Laughing Octopus, Raiden znowu się z nim skontaktował by zapewnić pomoc w poszukiwaniu Naomi Hunter, używając zdolności zwiadowczych jakie posiadał. Raiden później asystował Snake'owi i Naomi w ucieczce, walcząc z kilkoma jednostkami Gekko przy miejscowym bazarze. Zdejmując swój czarny prochowiec, i pokazując tym samym swoje cybernetyczne ciało, Raiden był w stanie unieszkodliwić Gekko używając swoich wzmocnionej zwinności i swojej umiejętności szermierki japońskiej, posługując się ostrzem wysokiej częstotliwości. Jednak wsparcie Gekko było w stanie obezwładnić Raidena do czasu przybycia dowódcy, Vampa. Vamp dźgnął go wtedy dwa razy w jego klatkę piersiową, i zaczął próbować białej krwi Raidena. Kiedy Vamp zapytał go, czy też jest nieśmiertelny, Raiden odpowiedział, że po prostu nie boi się śmierci, chwilę przed tym, zanim Solid Snake oswobodził go swoim strzałem. Po tym jak stał się wolny, Raiden zaczął walczyć z Gekko i zaatakował Vampa, z którym wywiązała się walka na noże, w której miecz Raidena rozgrzał się do czerwoności. Ich walka ostatecznie doprowadziła do tego, że Vamp stał za Raidenem, i obezwładnił go. Raiden postanowił udowodnić swoje wcześniejsze oświadczenie, że nie boi się śmierci, i wbił w swój brzuch miecz, nadziewając tym samym Vampa. Ich walka zakończyła się tym, że obaj byli poważnie ranni, a Vamp padł na ziemię. Raiden wtedy wskoczył do helikoptera po dachach, i wskoczył do kołującego helikoptera, w którym znajdował się Snake wraz z Naomi, i po wciągnięciu do środka, został zabrany przez ich pilota, Otacona. Krótko po tym, Raiden padł, ale zanim stracił przytomność, kazał Snake'owi poszukać Big Mamy we wschodniej Europie. Zabrany na pokład samolotu ,,nomad", Raiden znowu zaczął cierpieć, i jego szanse na przeżycie znacząco spadły. Naomi rozpoznała, że wymagana transfuzja białej krwi i dializy, których potrzebował, mogą zostać wykonane w Europie, z pomocą jego dawnego znajomego, doktora Madnara. Po odzyskaniu nieco siły, Raiden próbował dołączyć do Snake'a na Shadow Moses, chcąc pokonać Liquid Ocelota, i uwolnić się od kontroli Patriotów nad jego życiem, i wydarzeń z przeszłości, które doprowadziły go do rozbicia emocjonalnego. Snake pocieszał Raidena, ale odrzucił jego pomoc ze względu na jego niepełną dializę krwi, i kazał młodemu żołnierzowi nie iść tą samą drogą życia, jaką obrał. Po wystarczającym postępie w leczeniu, Raiden skierował się na Shadow Moses, ratując życie Snake'a przed oddziałem samobójczych Gekko. Wtedy, Raiden spotkał się z Vampem raz jeszcze na szczycie Metal Gear REX'a, po tym jak Snake wyłączył jego nanomaszyny, i uczynił Vampa podatnym na obrażenia. Kiedy Snake powstrzymywał narastającą liczbę Gekko, Raiden atakował Vampa w kolejnej walce na miecze, wygrywając, i pokonując swojego rywala raz na zawsze. Po tym jak bezpośrednie zagrożenie minęło z powodu działać Otacona w Metal Gear Mk. II, Raiden przekazał Naomi zakodowaną wiadomość, oznajmiającą ukończenie wirusa FOXALIVE. Naomi wtedy dezaktywowała nanomaszyny swoje i Vampa, zabijając go i popełniając samobójstwo, szokując tym samym grupę. Kiedy Gekko rozpoczęły kolejne natarcie, Snake i Raiden uciekli przez tunel zaopatrzeniowy, dzięki aktywowanemu wcześniej Metal Gear REX'owi. Aby spowolnić pościg, Raiden utrzymywał oddziały Gekko w tyle, i później został uwięziony pod gruzami, po przez detonację jednego z nich, kiedy Snake dotarł do portu. Po tym, jak Snake był zmuszony do użycia REX'a, by pokonać Metal Gear REY'a, za którego sterami siedział Liquid, Raiden uwolnił się po przez odcięcie swojego prawego ramienia, i ruszył na pomoc swojemu sojusznikowi. Kiedy wyczerpany walką Snake miał zostać zmiażdżony przez nadpływający okręt Outer Haven, Raiden umiejscowił się tuż przed jego dziobem, zatrzymując go swoją siłą, i dając Snake'owi czas na ucieczkę. Raiden po tym został zmiażdżony przez statek, jednakże, wykrzyczał imię Rose, kiedy stracił wszystkie siły, i przypominał sobie ich ostatnie chwile razem, tuż przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Wraz z odpłynięciem Outer Haven, ciało Raidena zostało odzyskane, a jego przeżycie, było świadectwem jego niezwykłej odporności, lecz Otacon poinformował Snake'a, że Raiden nie będzie w stanie mu już pomóc. Nawet po jego psychicznych doświadczeniach, Raiden przedostał się na Outer Haven podczas infiltracji statku przez Snake'a, ale z powodu braku ramion, musiał trzymać swój miecz między zębami. Zapobiegając unieruchomieniu Snake'a przez grupę Haven Troopers, Raiden zademonstrował jak z piorunującą prędkością potrafi pobić kilku niedoszłych napastników. Raiden następnie miał wyruszyć do pomieszczenia pokładowego Outer Haven, i wgrać wirus FOXALIVE zamiast Snake'a, ponieważ jego ciało było odporne na mikrofale które znajdowały się przed nimi, lecz Snake przekonał go do tego, by został i walczył z oddziałem Haven Troopers. W ten sposób dał Snake'owi wystarczająco dużo czasu na to, by dostać się do AI i wgrać wirusa. Mimo, że Raiden był w stanie pokonać dużą ilość atakujących, został uziemiony. Pod ścianą i na łasce wroga, Raiden został uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez pomyślne wgranie wirusa do AI. Zniszczenie sztucznej inteligencji Outer Haven doprowadziło do wyłączenia nanomaszyn jego oponentów, i obezwładnienia ich. Później, Raiden został wysłany do szpitala, gdzie dano mu nowe ciało, które zawierało sztuczną skórę, co nadało mu bardziej ludzki wygląd. Miesiąc później, po operacji Raidena, Rose i jej syn John złożyli mu wizytę, ale Raiden zignorował ich oboje, wierząc, że dziecko należy do pułkownika Campbell'a z którym Rose się ożeniła, kiedy Raiden od niej odszedł. Rose powiedziała Raidenowi, że dziecko było w rzeczywistości jego, a informacja o jej poronieniu była kłamstwem. Jej małżeństwo z Campbell'em było przykrywką aby chronić ją i jej syna przed Patriotami, aby nie użyć ich by wpływać na Raidena. Innymi słowy, brak świadomości Raidena o swoim synu i jego pogardy dla Rose oznaczały, że to bezcelowe do Patriotów, a ich cierpienie nie przyciągnie go do nich w jakikolwiek sposób. Zszokowany, Raiden wybaczył Rose jeszcze raz, gdy ta poczuła się winna tego, że nie mogła mu powiedzieć o niebezpieczeństwie jakie im groziło. Postanowiła przedstawić ich syna Raidenowi, a ten przytulił ich obydwoje. Dla niego, przez chwilę, przypominało to scenę z pięknej i bestii. Jednak Rose zapewniała go, że nie jest żadną bestią, tylko jej mężem. Raiden oświadczył jej, że skończył już swój "Bieg", a Rose oświadczyła mu, że nie jest już przerażona. Życie Cywilne Wraz z zakończeniem ekonomii wojennej, Raiden powrócił do normalnego cywilnego życia wraz z żoną i synem. W tym czasie, zaczął wyglądać tak normalnie jak tylko to było możliwe, ale jego technologia odpowiedzialna za jego sztuczną skórę była niedoskonała, przez co dalej wyglądał nienaturalnie. Jego nieludzki wygląd zmusił go do odcięcia się od społeczności, co sprawiło, że znalezienie bezpiecznej pracy było jeszcze trudniejsze podczas post-SOP ekonomicznej recesji, kiedy to nawet zwykli ludzie mieli trudności ze znajdywaniem pracy. Dołączenie do Maverica Po czasie, Raiden postanowił wrócić do sektora militarnego, zajmując pozycję nie w walce, aby wspomóc swoją rodzinę. Raiden ponownie spotkał się z Borysem, i po dyskusji o Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. zaakceptował prośbę Borysa by wstąpić do PMC jako pełnoetatowy pracownik, zapominając o typowych środkach zatrudnienia. W tym czasie Raiden miał swoje oryginalne zmodernizowane ciało cyborga, które wyposażało go w bardziej naturalną szczękę za pomocą sztucznej skóry, i zastępujące jego przestarzałe mięśnie z włókien polimerowych za pomocą nowoczesnych nanorurek węglowych włókien mięśniowych. To pozwoliło mu wyglądać jak normalny człowiek przynajmniej wtedy, gdy był ubrany, i dało mu możliwość wykonywania pracy ochroniarza i innych misji, które nie wymagały poważnej walki. Jego pierwsza misja dla Meverica musiał pracować z Kevinem Washingtonem, kiedy zostali wynajęci przez Carabinierów by wyśledzić trzech Albańskich mafiosów, którzy uciekli Włochom z Montenegro, z rozkazem oddania ich. Misja zaczęła się komplikować na przekór twierdzeń, po tym, jak rozpatrzono szczegóły misji, i odkryto, że trzej mafiosi zostali poddani cybernetycznym ulepszeniom, z Kevinem będącym głównym powodem dla którego postanowił ukończyć misję. Kevin później odwoływał się tej misji, gdy Raiden Ostatecznie wylądował na terenach Abchazji prawie trzy, cztery lata później, kiedy Raiden wspomniał przechodząc przez materiały. Rzadko kiedy mógł się spotykać ze swoją rodziną, ze względu na swoją pracę, ale kiedy tylko miał okazję ich widzieć kilka razy, zawsze na twarzy jego syna pojawiał się uśmiech. Przez trzy lata zaczynając od 2015 roku, Raiden był częścią oferty Maverica, która miała na celu pomoc w odbudowaniu państwa Afrykańskiego które podupadło przez krwawą wojnę cywilną. Raiden wykonywał wtedy ochrony VIP-ów, szkolenia militarne, i inne zlecone zadania. W trakcie zleceń poznał Afrykańskiego premiera, N'mani, który pogratulował mu i Mavericowi udziału w odbudowie Afryki. Ponieważ jego imię boleśnie przypominało mu o przeszłości, kiedy N'mani zapytał go o imię, Jack prosił o nazywanie siebie Raidenem. Jednakże, N'mani miał dobre poczucie humoru by nazwać go ,,panem Błyskawicą"(z ang. Mr. Lightning Bolt) kiedy dowiedział się co oznacza przetłumaczone imię Raidena. Incydent World Marshal Atak cyborgów Jednak plany nagle zmieniły się w 2018 roku, gdy cyborgi żołnierze należący do Desperado Enforcement LLC. PMC rozpoczęła atakowanie ich współpracowników, z cyborgiem imieniem ,,Samuel Rodrigues" na czele. Maveric był niezdolny do zidentyfikowania ich, więc Borys rozkazał Raidenowi zabić wszystkie cyborgi. Mimo, że premier miał być chroniony, lider Desperado, Sundowner, był w stanie uprowadzić go po tym, jak kilku żołnierzy cyborgów urządziło zasadzkę na jego limuzynę w pobliżu portu wraz ze zmodyfikowaną jednostką Metal Gear RAY'ów. Raiden później dowiedział się, że Desperado chciało śmierci N'mani'ego, ponieważ za jego rządów Afryka stała się ,,zbyt przyjazna", a Sundowner chciał rozpocząć na nowo ekonomię wojenną, ponieważ czuł, że to jego przeznaczenie. Raiden został zmuszony do konfrontacji z PMC wraz ze zmodyfikowanym Metal Gear RAY, podczas gdy Sundowner uciekł, przy czym walczył trzy razy ze względu na swoją trwałość i ostatecznie zakończyło się tym, że Raiden musiał wbić jego ostrze HF w dół jego kręgosłupa. Po namierzeniu lidera Desperado, Sundowner'a, premiera, i Sama w pociągu, Raiden był zmuszony obserwować, jak Sundowner Zabija N'mani'ego. Raiden postanowił wykonać ostatnie słowa N'mani'ego, który kazał mu zatrzymać Sundowner'a, ale Sam powstrzymał Raidena przed dostaniem się do Sundowner'a. Raiden był zmuszony do odbycia walki z Samem w tunelu przez który przejeżdżał pociąg. Wynikiem ich walki była amputacja lewego ramienia Raidena i nieodwracalne uszkodzenie jego lewego oka, i ubolewanie nad tym, że znowu stracił ramię. Niemniej jednak, był w stanie kupić na tyle czasu by pociąg wyjechał z tunelu, dzięki czemu Sam nie był w stanie go zabić. Udało mu się doczołgać z powrotem z dachu do wnętrza pociągu i zemdlał tuż po tym, jak Sam uciekł. Nawet po tym jak wyzdrowiał, poczucie winy za niezdolność ochrony N'mani'ego prześladowało go. Modyfikacja cybernetycznego ciała Jego ramię później odzyskano z miejsca bitwy i było analizowane przez Mavericka oraz poddawanie cotygodniowym pobieraniu plików przechowywanych w ramieniu ze względu na uszkodzenie niektórych plików. Podczas procedury, musięli również zastąpić jednostki pamięci w jego układzie nerwowym, stracił także dużo krwi z powodu jego wcześniejszych ran, zmuszając lekarzy do umieszczenia zacisku na nim, co również spowodowało migawki wspomnień Raidena, i przypominał sobie z powrotem jego czasy jako żołnierz-dziecko w Liberii, gdzie wstrzykiwali mu różne rzeczy. Lekarzowi następnie udało się reanimować Raiden i nakazał wszczepienia implantu optycznego, podczas gdy Raiden zastanawiał się, co się z nim stało. Potem, personel musiał usunąć jego lewe oko, ponieważ jego nerw optyczny został całkowicie zniszczony, co spowodowało u niego migawki z powrotem do swoich wspomnień, kiedy to oglądał wojenne zdjęcia jako żołnierz-dziecko. Procedura banku pamięci została przerwana, gdy tajemnicza postać przybyła do sali operacyjnej, a lekarze odmawiali mu wejścia, zanim Raiden zechciał wiedzieć kto to był, i kazał mu się zbliżyć. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, kto to jest, Raiden gniewnie zażądał, aby wiedzieć, gdzie jest ,,jego" miejsce. W pewnym momencie, z powodu ataku na Raidena i z powodu jego ran, oraz także z jego prośby, Raiden przeszedł konwersję swojego cybernetycznego ciała, kiedy zrozumiał, że Patrioci ,,nie zostawili mu zbyt wiele ciała z którym mógłby żyć". To, wraz z poprzednią operacją wykonaną przez Maverica, spowodowało współpracę z niemieckim cybernetyka o kryptonimie ,,Doktor" (dla którego była to również pierwsza konwersja całego ciała). Po tym jak jego operacja została zakończona, tajemnicza postać podała Raidenowi jego nowy miecz, który przypomniał mu czasy, kiedy rozcinał gardła żołnierzy na polecenie Solidusa. Raiden miał początkowo uzyskać zupełnie nowe cybernetyczne oko, aby zastąpić to które stracił, ale Doktor nie był w stanie go utworzyć przed operacją, więc musiał nosić prowizoryczny opaskę przez jakiś czas. Plusem było to, że tkaniny na opasce zostały pokryte małymi kamerami, aby zapewnić zwiększoną percepcję wzrokową. Raiden zdecydował po chwili, że podoba mu się to jak wygląda, i cieszył się dodatkową jasnością jakie dawały kamery. Udaremnienie zamachu stanu w Abchazji Po pozyskaniu swojego nowego ciała Cyborga Ninjy, Raiden został poinstruowany, aby przejść symulację szkoleń VR stworzonych przez Doktora, aby mógł przyzwyczaić się do swojego nowego ciała przed wysłaniem na akcję. Pod kierunkiem doktora, Raiden szlifowane swoje nowe ostrze i ciało, opracowywał różne ataki na cyborgi, stał specjalistów w śledzeniu. i nabył zdolność szybszego sprintu. Raiden po powrocie do czynnej walki, agresywnie wybierał misje Mavericka, które były związane bezpośrednio z działalnością Desperado. Następnie, został wysłany do Suchumi, stolicy Abchazji, na pokładzie MQ-133C, latającego skrzydła wypożyczonego od Mavericka, gdzie został następnie wystrzelony z rakietowej platformy gdy był niedaleko, w celu stłumienia wojskowego zamachu stanu, który doprowadził w Abchazji do śmierci prezydenta i większość jego współpracowników. Został też poproszony o zwracanie lewych rąk wszystkich cyborgów których pokonał, ze względu na cenne informacje w zakodowane w ich ramionach, które to miały posłużyć za pokrycie kosztów operacji jak i przyszłych ulepszeń. Nowe ciało Raidena było zasilane przez komórki Molten Carbonate Fuel, które wymagały częstego ładowanie poprzez wyodrębnione elektrolitów z wrogich cyborgów podczas walki. Po dotarciu, Raiden został zaskoczony przez kilku żołnierzy Desperado posiadających kamuflaż, aczkolwiek jego ulepszenie efektywnie sprawiły, że ich działania stały się bezowocne. Przedzierając się przez stare miasto, w którym roiło się od patroli cyborgów i Gekko, napotkał IF Prototype LQ-84i, bezzałogową maszynę, wysłaną do zabicia Raidena. Udało mu się jednak podporządkować sobie UG i kazał go dostarczyć do Mavericka, aby Doktor naprawił broń, a także dokonać pewnych korekt w K-9000, znanym jako Blade Wolf, który obejmował wyłączenie jego zdalnego pilota i jego system AI. Raidenowi udało się w końcu dotrzeć do głównej bazy Desperado w Abchazji, zakładu produkcyjnego położonego niedaleko wybrzeża. Po tym walczył z liderką sił stacjonujących w Abchazji, Mistral. Po wyczerpującej walce, w trakcie której zstąpili do dolnego poziomu zakładu, rozbroił ją z jej broni, i pociął ją na kawałki po tym, jak została zanurzona w ciekłym azocie, kiedy wycofywała się. Potem, kiedy Andriej Dolzaev wezwał Mistral po jej śmierci, Raiden podniósł radio i powiedział mu, żeby się poddać. Jednak, gdy Dolzaev odmówił, Raiden wywnioskował z jego odpowiedzi, że zamierza wysadzić się w pobliżu zakładu energetycznego, jako jego ostatni rozkaz, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać go na czas. Informując Borysa o rozwoju wydarzeń, kazał mu znaleźć jakąś strefę lądowania, ponieważ wysłali śmigłowiec aby wydostać go z okolicy. Raiden później otrzymał kopię Etrangera od Mavericka i doktora, które opracowano po wnikliwej analizie danych bojowych Mistral. Infiltracja meksykańskiego ośrodka badawczego Ostatecznie, sposobem ,,rzuć mu kość", pozwolił Blade Wolf'owi towarzyszyć mu w jego misji jako zwiadowca. Dzień po wydarzeniach z Abchazji, on i Blade Wolf zostali wysłani do Guadalajary, stolicy Jalisco, jednego z 32 państw w Meksyku, w celu infiltracji centrum badawczego. Mimo, że przedostawał się przez kanały chcąc znaleźć placówkę Desperado, czuł się tam nieswojo, zwłaszcza po odprawie odwołującej się do wybuchów gazu w kanałach Guadalajara w 1992 roku. Po przejściu południowej granicy, Raiden zatrzymał się w sklepie z pamiątkami i zakupił mundur Mariachi (tradycyjny strój dla meksykańskich muzyków ludowych) w niezręcznej próbie zmieszania się z mieszkańcami. Po tym jechał czarnym kabrioletem, aż dostrzegł studzienkę kanalizacyjną przez którą miał się dostać do placówki, choć był zauważony przez dwóch pieszych, oszołomionych jego wyglądem. Potem, zgodnie z ostrzeżeniami Blade Wolfa, ostrożnie poruszał się przez kanalizację, dopóki nie został zaskoczony przez cyborga Mastif. Po wyeliminowaniu go, wykorzystywał wybiegi by uniknąć ich zauważenia przez resztę mastifów. Później uratował chłopca z Gujany o imieniu George, który uciekł z zakładu. Dowiedziawszy się, że zakład usuwa mózgi dzieci, a także dokładnej metody ucieczki chłopca, mógł zawęzić lokalizację, umieścił George'a w bezpiecznym miejscu, a jednocześnie wydał rozkaz Maverickowi zabrać George'a. Po znalezieniu wejścia do placówki, Raiden, korzystając z rady Doktora i używając DOOMP do uzyskania dostępu do nagrań z placówki, które zarejestrowały ich produkcje, postanowił ukraść Dwarf Gekko. Podczas poszukiwań Dwarf Gekko, natknął się na pokój zawierający obudowy mózgów cyborgów, i po pokonaniu kilku wrogów, zawiadomił swój zespół o jego odkryciu, dzięki czemu wywnioskowali, że mózgi, Operacje plastyczne i handel dziećmi może być związany z rozwojem jakości cyborgów. Po znalezieniu Dwarf Gekko i po zlokalizowaniu systemu dostępu mainframe, miał pliki które przekazał Doktorowi. Potem dowiedział się, że większość dzieci miało prawdopodobnie usunięte mózgi które zostały przesyłane do zakładu w Ameryce, a także zauważył, że Sundowner i inny VIP, którego Kevin rozpoznał, robili inspekcję obiektu na plikach wideo. Dowiedział się później od Courtney, że agenci nie mogą znaleźć George'a. Kiedy upewnił się, że obliczenia na podstawie danych GPS były prawidłowe, wywnioskował, że Desperado go ubiegło, i znaleźli George'a jako pierwsi. Potem spotkał Grada, który blokował mu drogę i pokonał go. Następnie, Raiden dowiedział się od Kevina tożsamości VIP'a: Senatora Colorado, Stevena Armstronga, a także wywnioskował, że World Marshal, PMC które było wcześniej badane przez przysięgłych w 2016 roku, było zaangażowane w działalność Desperado, i działało jako ich dostawca personelu cyborgów. Raiden chciał pokazać światu działania Armstronga i World Marshal, ale Kevin sprzeciwił się temu. Później natknął się na komory kriogeniczne krwi i wywnioskował z Doktorem, że to było to, co pozwoliło Desperado zachować mózgi w całości do transportu, i prawdopodobnie reszta ciał, które nie były potrzebne. Później znalazł dzieci, ale był zmuszony przez głównego badacza wstrzymać się z ratunkiem dzieci (które były narażone na działanie stężonych dawek chloroformu) trzymając George'a jako zakładnika. Po tym jak George powiedział mu, aby nie martwił się o niego i po prostu uratował dzieci i zatrzymał naukowca, Raiden postanowił działać. Pomimo prób uciszenia George'a przez naukowca, zachęty George'a wystarczyły, by Raiden zgodził się na przecięcie zarówno naukowca i George'a. Potem wysłał George'a do Doktora aby czuwał nad nim, i uratował życie George'a używając kriokonserwacji, a także udało mu się uratować na czas inne dzieci przed gazem chloroformu. Korporacyjny Nalot na siedzibę główną World Marshal Mile High City Raiden zrozumiał, że Maverick nie ma zamiaru ścigać World Marshal za ich nielegalną działalność, więc wysłał list rezygnacyjny do Borysa. Zdecydował się również na to, żeby Doktor przyleciał helikopterem transportowym gdy był wewnątrz siedziby World Marshal, aby mogli wywieść wszystkie głowy cyborgów. Raiden chciał równierz, aby Doktor wykonywać operacje na mózgach, aby upewnić się, że przynajmniej będą mieli stosunkowo normalne życie poza walką. Następnie udał się do centrum Denver do ich siedziby głównej,w celu ratowania mózgów, czując, że nawet gdyby nie był w stanie uratować ich przed zamianą w cyborgi, mógł przynajmniej zapobiec trudnym doświadczeniom, jak to uczyniono z nim w czasie jego dzieciństwa w Liberii. Otrzymał telefon od George'a, i przypomniał George'owi, że nie chciał zabijać, i że wojna nie jest zabawną grą, wyjaśniając w ten sposób, dlaczego nie pozwolił George'owi jechać razem z nim. Krótko po zakończeniu rozmowy, został napadnięty przez cybernetycznych policjantów Denver, którzy byli opłacani przez World Marshal, które miało skuteczną kontrolę nad miastem. Następnie otrzymał telefon od Borysa, który gniewnie zażądał wyjaśnienia jego rezygnacji. Raiden wyjaśnił jego motywy, zanim gwałtownie zakończył połączenie ze względu na radiowozy blokujące mu drogę. Po dotarciu do pojazdów barykady, postanowił przyspieszyć ze względu na wybuch RPG który przewrócił samochody barykady. Następnie policja otoczyła Raidena. Blade Wilk pobiegł do przodu na zwiady, a on wziął na siebie policję, unicestwiając ich. Następnie udał się na balkon, aby uzyskać dostęp na dach poprzez windę, gdyż drogi były zablokowane przez policję. Następnie wyjaśnił Borysowi powód jego działań. Nie chciał więcej "Kub rozpruwaczy" na całym świecie, więc dlaczego robić to, co robi. Nie musiał się również martwić o to, że Rosemary i John zostaną namierzeni przez Desperado, ponieważ byli w Nowej Zelandii. Również Maverick nadal wspierała go, choć nieoficjalnie. Po przejściu na dacz, został poinstruowany przez Blade Wolfa, że musi uzyskać dostęp do opuszczonego od dziewiętnastego wieku systemu kolei. Jednakże, mimo iż zostało opuszczone, musiał także nawigować w ciemno zainfekowany UG po obszarze. Potem, musiał poruszać się przez opuszczoną dzielnicę, która była mocno uzbrojona w różne cyborgi i UG, w tym masowo produkowane formy LQ-84i Blade Wolfa, w Fenrirs. Potem przybył do okolicy, gdzie Sam wykorzystał banery aby powiedzieć Raidenowi o tym, jak zabił kilku żołnierzy. Przypomniał Raidenowi, że cyborgi, nawet dorośli, w istocie byli zmuszani do udziału ze względu na koszty zabiegów cybernetycznych, aby uzyskać środki do życia, a nie żebrać na ulicach, nawet w Ameryce. Dzięki tej wiedzy, Raiden usłyszał również panikę wewnątrz myśli cyborgów, która stopniowo spowodowała u niego niestabilność emocjonalną. Blade Wolf następnie wyjaśnił Raidenowi, że ludzie są różni. Później ujawnił, że znał Sama od trzech poprzednich wojen. Później udał się z jego niestabilnym stanem emocjonalnym siedziby World Marshal, ale został pobity na obrzeżach drzwi, z Samem i Monsoonem witającymi go, informując go o tym, że ludzką naturą jest zabijanie i bycie brutalnym. Raiden następnie ukazał swoją osobowość Kuby rozpruwacza, uwalniając ją do tego stopnia, że kazał Doktorowi wyłączyć swoje urządzenia hamujące ból, aby uwolnić go w całości. Następnie zabił Monsoona, ale obiecał Kevinowi po walce, że nie pozwoli się nikomu stać takim jak on. Wrogie przejęcie Raiden wszedł do holu, i usłyszał Sundowner'a który gratulował Raiden'owi zabicia Monsoon'a i powiedział mu, aby "szalał". Potem wybił żołnierzy pilnujących obszar, po wywołaniu alarmu. Windy były wyłączona z powodu wtargnięcia Raidena, jednakże Doktorowi udało się włamać do systemów wind aby zapewnić Raiden wejście. Po osiągnięciu 20. piętra w dolnej części budynku (regularnego obszaru pracy), przystąpił potem do zniszczenia trzech generatorów zasilających, w tym zapasowego, aby wyłączyć bramy bezpieczeństwa na windach do górnej części budynku, w którym znajdowało się centrum badań i rozwoju. Podkreślał również, że urządzenia hamujące ból muszą pozostać wyłączone, na wypadek gdyby tego potrzebował. Następnie przebił się przez opór wroga, przeskakując kilku żołnierzy i przebiegł przez budynek, aby dotrzeć na szczyt. Po przebyciu drogi przez ogród w japońskim stylu, przystąpił potem do zabrania windy towarowej do góry, chociaż musiał zawalczyć z kilkoma cyborgami Desperado i UG przed dotarciem na szczyt. Później, skończył osiągając piętro zawierające serwerownię, choć musiał zawalczyć z sobowtórami zarówno Mistral i Monsoona przed konfrontacją Sundownerem w pokoju. Potem dowiedział się, że były poddawali oni dzieci treningom VR, ponieważ prawdziwe nie dawały potrzebnych wyników, a także dowiedział się, że było wydarzenie, które mogło by doprowadzić do tego, że starania Raidena zdały by się na nic, nawet jeśli ocalił wszystkie dzieci w trzy godziny, to z prędkością dwóch machów nie zdążył by na czas, i na nowo wzniecił by się styl walki podobny do tego po jedenastym września. Wtedy zaprowadził Sundownera na lądowisko, gdzie zawalczył przeciwko niemu. Potem zabił Sundowner po awarii suwaka do jego tarczy późno w pojedynku. Sundowner wtedy poinformował go, że wydarzenie było początkiem operacji Tecumseh, ale nie było dalej opracowywane. Raiden i Maverick, omawiając to, wywnioskowali, że operacja Tecumseh ma za zadanie zrujnowanie rozmów pokojowych w Pakistanie w celu zapewnienia kolejnej wojny z terroryzmem. Następnie wywnioskowali oni od Courtney, że mogą zatrzymać sytuację z prędkością dwudziestu trzech machów, które zajęłyby pół godziny, ale aby dostać się tam, Raiden musiał poprosić swój kontakt z Solis Space & Aeronautics. Ucieczka z Denver Raiden następnie wsiadł do helikoptera z Doktorem jako pilotem, po załadowaniu kanistrów z mózgami do helikoptera transportowego. Jednak, zanim mogli wydostać się z przestrzeni powietrznej Denver, zostali zaatakowani przez dwa MQ-320s. Helikopter transportowy miał ograniczone mechanizmy obronne, w tym generator EMP, który mógł odwrócić pociski, ale nie same drony. Raiden następnie wyskoczył aby porwać jeden z dronów, i tym samym obronić helikopter. Po przechwyceniu drona poprzez wbicie miecza w jego mózg, powiedział Doktorowi, aby zawrócił helikopter (ponieważ był ścigany przez innego drona), i kiedy to zrobił, Raiden przeciął drugiego drona kiedy przelatywał nad nim za pomocą miecza. Jednak bliskość drugiego drona spowodował uszkodzenia pierwszego. Raiden następnie wskoczył na pokład helikoptera, ale poręcze zerwały się z powodu masy jego ciała. Raiden spadł z powrotem do miasta. Doktor został zmuszony do opuszczenia go, ze względu na cyborgi strzelające rakietami anty-powietrznymi do helikoptera, ale uhonorował ofiarę Raidena. W rzeczywistości, Raiden przeżył upadek, choć musiał zawalczyć przeciwko kilku cyborgom. Doktor, dowiedziawszy się o przetrwaniu Raidena, skontaktował się z nim po tym, jak Raiden zajął się niektórymi cyborgami. Ponieważ części Denver w której znajdowało się World Marshal została ewakuowana, było wiele porzuconych samochodów, więc Raiden zamierza pożyczyć jeden. Powiedział również Doktorowi, aby martwił się o dostarczanie mózgów, a także obiecał, że zachowa dystans od tego co pozostało z World Marshal, i uda się do wyrzutni Solis, która była na szczęście również w Kolorado. Blade Wolf później oświadczył, że odleci z Raidenem do Pakistanu po znalezieniu wyjścia ze śmigłowca. Po tym, jak Raiden wyczyścił ostatnią barykadę, zabrał motocykl, który spodobał mu się (Przypadkowo, ten sam, którym Sam wjechał do Denver dwa lata wcześniej), chociaż przed opuszczeniem Denver, zostawił "notatkę" wyrytą w ziemi, z napisem głoszącym, że musi powrócić swojego właściciela. Pojedynek na pustkowiach W drodze do Solisu za pomocą motocyklu, ponownie spotkał Sama. Następnie, Raiden i Sam zdecydowali się na pojedynek na śmierć i życie, w dużej mierze aby przekonać się czyja wizja zostanie zapamiętana w historii. Po intensywnym pojedynku, Raidenowi udało się zabić Sama przez wbicie mu miecza w klatkę piersiową. Zdał sobie również sprawę z tego, że Sam ledwo posiadał cybernetyczne ulepszenia. On również dał Blade Wolf'owi miecz Sama, ze względu na założoną blokadę. Boris następnie przypomniał mu, że ma mniej niż godzinę, aby dostać się do Solisu. Raiden i Blade Wolf następnie udali się do bramy wjazdowej do Solisu. Operacja Tecumseh Po przybyciu do Solisu, Raiden i Blade Wolf spotkali się ze strażnikiem w stróżówce przed ich spotkaniem z Sunny. Jednak, Raiden w próbie uzyskiwania dostępu do Solisu, przypadkowo zniszczył elektronicznie zamkniętą bramę, myśląc, że była otwarta. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, Sunny pokazała im urządzenie które zbudowała. Raiden i Blade Wolf weszli na pokład, dziękując Sunny. Ze względu na ograniczony czas, musieli odpalić rakietę bez odliczania. Mniej niż pół godziny później, Raiden przybył do Shabhazabad Air Base. Po sprawdzeniu z Kevinem, że to rzeczywiście było miejsce operacji Tecumseh, napadł je. Sunny później poinformowała Raidena o bramie, i poinformował go, że wysyła faktury wymagające opłacenia kosztów naprawy i zbrojeniowych przez Raidena, powodując jego lamentowanie, że Rose najprawdopodobniej "zabije" go za koszty. Po wybiciu ochrony w bazie, odkrył wraz z Courtney, że identyfikator XIFF World Marshal pojawił się jako "nieposiadające przynależności". Taki sam identyfikator XIFF posiadało Desperado podczas zasadzki afrykańskiej. Wydedukował, że World Marshal pod kontrolą Desperado miało związek z atakiem na prezydenta, więc postanowił zniszczyć wieżę kontrolną, chcąc spowodować tyle szkód, aby wojsko Stanów Zjednoczonych uświadomiło sobie, że coś było nie tak. Jednak zanim dotarł do okolicy wieży kontrolnej, odkrył ciało Blade Wolf'a. Podejrzewając, że czekała go zasadzka, starannie przeskanował teren w poszukiwaniu potencjalnych wrogów, choć po chwili ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nim. Odskakując z powrotem na stabilne podłoże, zobaczył, że przyczyną wykopu był nowy Metal Gear zwany EXCELSUS. Senator Armstrong następnie wyszedł z kokpitu i wyjaśnił swoje motywy dotyczące upadku SOP oraz ruiny gospodarki amerykańskiej. Dodatkowo dowiedział się też zarówno od Borysa jak od samego Armstronga, że nie planował zamordowania prezydenta. Zamiast tego, Armstrong miał zamiar wrobić dżihadystów w atak na bazę poprzez Desperado, i miał zamiar przekierować prezydenta z powrotem do Ameryki. Jako, że Raiden był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy mogliby ujawnić prawdę, Armstrong postanowił zabić Raidena za pomocą EXCELSUS'a. Raiden'owi udało się pokonać EXCELSUS'a poprzez odcięcie jego przednich nóg, rzucając go na stabilne podłoże, atakując go jego własnym ostrzem, odkrojenie głowy, a następnie nadziania go na jego własny miecz. Następnie zawalczył na pięści z Armstrongiem, który użył przewodów EXCELSUS'a, aby aktywować swoje nanomaszyny. Nanomaszyny Armstronga dały mu przewagę, i rzucił Raidenem o ziemie po tym, jak łatwo złamał jego Miecz HF na pół gołymi rękoma. Kiedy Raiden był na skraju porażki, Armstrong nadal wyjaśniał swoje pełne motywy. Armstrong uważał, że Ameryka była zniszczona od środka, więc miał zamiar przerobić Amerykę aby wszyscy obywatele walczyli, umierali i zabijali za cokolwiek w co wierzyli. Wyraził też sentyment, że słabych trzeba zmiażdżyć. To skłoniło Raidena aby powstać i nazwania Armstronga szalonym. Pomimo najlepszych swoich umiejętności, nie był w stanie pokonać Armstronga, a co dopiero zrobić wystarczająco dużo szkód. Jednak Blade Wolf wstał z powrotem, a po odtworzeniu komunikatu, który Sam nagrał przed śmiercią, dał Raiden'owi miecz Sama. Raiden następnie ponownie zawalczył z Armstrongiem, stopniowo obezwładnianiając go. Ostatecznie, Raiden wbił rękę w klatkę piersiową Armstronga i wyrwał mu serce wypełnione nanomaszynami, miażdżąc je. Choć był uważany przez społeczeństwo za osobę, która skrzywdziła dużo ludzi, Sunny wciąż postrzegała Raidena jako bohatera. Następnie, Raiden zrezygnował z ponownego przystąpienia do Mavericka, aby walczyć we własnej wojnie, chociażby przed najemnikami-cyborgami, którzy dostali zlecenie, aby go zabić. Miał też twarz przywróconą do bardziej ludzkiego wyglądu, wraz z nowym cybernetycznym okiem, które miało zastąpić jego lewe oko. Imiona Słowo "Raiden" (雷電?) oznacza dosłownie "Piorun i błyskawicę" lub "Boga piorunów" po Japońsku. Dzieli ten kryptonim z Mitsubishi J2M Raiden, imperialnym Japońskim myśliwcem z drugiej wojny światowej, któremu siły alianckie nadały nazwę kodową "Jack". Patrioci nazwali go po samolocie, a później poinformowali Raidena, który podobnie jak jego imiennik, był niczym więcej niż bronią, narzędziem do wyrzucenia po zakończeniu jego przydatność. Jeden z kryptonimów Raidena, Kuba rozpruwacz, jest pseudonimem dla niezidentyfikowanego seryjnego zabójcy który był aktywny w dużej mierze w zubożałych dzielnicach w okolicach Whitechapel w Londynie, w 1888 roku. W tym przypadku było to odniesienie do jego umiejętności i okrucieństwa przy posługiwaniu się ostrzem, i cechy, która została zakorzeniona w nim przez Solidusa. Tuż przed ich ostateczną bitwą, Armstrong nazwał także Raidena "Pyskatym Kubą", przy czym był to pseudonim używany w 1888 roku przez Kubę Rozpruwacza do londyńskiej policji w Scotland Yardzie, po rozpoczęciu drugiego roku swoich morderstw. Innym jego pseudonimem był White Devil, który wywodzi się z umaszczenia Kaukazu, który powstało w Chinach. Wykorzystanie kryptonimu w tym przypadku było odniesieniem do rasy białej (pochodzenie etniczne Raidena) które było niezwykle rzadkie w Liberii w czasie wojny cywilnej. Osobowość Ze względu na jego udział w wojnie cywilnej w Liberii, Raiden był jednym z niewielu członków Sił XXI, który posiadał rzeczywiste doświadczenie bojowe. Ponadto, z powodu jego przeszłości jako dziecko-żołnierz, jak i w wyniku posiadania zaburzeń stresu pourazowego, on również od czasu do czasu odsuwał od siebie nawet ludzi, na których mu zależało ze względu na ,,strach przed nocą". Z tego powodu, był na zewnątrz zimne i odległy nawet dla ludzi, których znał osobiście, takich jak jego ówczesna dziewczyna, Rosemary. Było to w dużej mierze z powodu jego oziębłej natury, jak również odsuwania ludzi których znał, co spowodowało, że Rosemary początkowo obawiała się, że był jej niewierny. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przeniknął do Big Shell, Raiden wydawał się być młodym i "niedoświadczonym" agentem ze "zreformowanej" jednostki FOXHOUND, niekiedy ze skłonnościami do wybuchów emocjonalnych. Jednak, W trakcie swojej misji, wspomnienia z jego przeszłości zaczęły powoli wypływać na powierzchnie, przez co zaczął podejrzewać, że lubi zabijać, i niechętnie poinformował o tym Rosemary. Kiedy jego wspomnienia z czasu jako żołnierz dziecko zaczęły ujawniać się, miał dość niską samoocenę, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do osiągnięć Solid Snake'a. Snake pełnił również pewną rolę bohatera dla Raidena, jako częściowy powód jego zgody na wzięcie udziału w akcji na Big Shell, i do likwidacji przywódcy terrorystów, ponieważ chciał on spotkać legendę twarzą w twarz, i początkowo był rozczarowany, kiedy wydawało się, że Snake naprawdę zmarł w incydencie na tankowcu. Choć ogromnie szanował Solid Snake'a, były przypadki, gdzie miał swoje szorstkie storny podczas incydentu na Big Shell, takie jak wtedy, gdy dowiedział się, że Snake i Otacon okłamali go, że wiedzieli o tym, że Big Shell jest wielkim spiskiem, jak również uwagę na to, jak Snake wkurzył go wystarczająco, aby wybuchły gniewne obelgi na Snake'a, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że jest w zasięgu słuchu wroga, i wtedy gdy Snake "zdradził" Raidena aby dostać się do Arsenal Geara, i do zmniejszenia bezpieczeństwa na pokładzie, nie ostrzegając go wcześniej. Przed zrozumieniem, że w rzeczywistości Pliskin był Snake'em, miał również szacunek dla Pliskina pod względem uczenia go i koleżeństwa. Niemniej jednak, że nie skończy się podejrzane, gdy wydawało się, że Rosemary pochwały od Pliskin. Niemniej jednak, podejrzenia skończyły się, gdy wydawało mu się, że Rosemary chwali Pliskina. Raiden palił papierosy w pewnym momencie swojego życia, ale rzucił w czasie incydentu na Big Shell. Posiadał również tatuaże z kodami kreskowymi na swoim ciele. Raiden miał pewne wspólne podobieństwa z jego poprzednikiem, Cyborgiem Ninja, Gray Fox'em: obaj byli dziećmi-żołnierzami, którzy dostali pseudonimy (oraz w mniejszym stopniu, formalne nazwy) ze względu na ich brutalność, oboje przeszli cybernetyczne eksperymenty zlecone przez Patriotów, które miał wytłumić ich wspomnienia, a także używali zaawansowanego technologicznie ostrza, i oboje uratowali Solid Snake od Metal Gear (Fox od Metal Gear REX'a, a Raiden od Outer Haven). Raiden miał też jedno podobieństwo do adoptowanej siostry Gray Fox'a, Naomi, w tym, że zostali adoptowani przez te same osoby, który zamordował ich rodziców. Raiden był też podobny do Kazuhiry Millera, w tym, że urodzili się niezwykłe cechy w ich krajach. Raiden był jedynym znanym Cyborgiem Ninją, które przeżył, a także jedynym, który nie zawalczył przeciwko Solid Snake'owi. Raiden był wykwalifikowany w sprzątaniu bałaganu, jak to wspomniał w pułkownikowi, nie zostawiając rzeczy leżących wokół na platformie C podczas incydentu na Big Shell. Sugerował, że zdobył umiejętności w sprzątaniu ponieważ miał konieczność czyszczenia różnego bałaganu który Rosemary pozostawiła w swoim mieszkaniu. Raiden miał pewną wiedzę na temat pop kultury, jak na spotkaniu z Rose wystąpił z argumentem dotyczącym budynku na który tytularny potwór z filmu King Kong wspiął się (Rose twierdziła, że to Chrysler Building, ale Raiden twierdził, że to była Godzilla) i znał również film "Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku", jak on zauważył, że pseudonimu Solid Snake'a, Iroquois Pliskin, pochodzi z tego filmu. W pewnym momencie, w 2018 roku, powiedział koleżance z Maverick'a, Courtney Collins, że był ogromnym entuzjastą filmów, kiedy zareagował ze zdziwieniem, że Raiden rzeczywiście oglądał filmy samurajskie. Czytał również francuską nowelę "L'Étranger". Raiden znał również hiszpański, udowadniając to kiedy odpowiedział dwóm meksykańskim pieszym "Adios, amigos" (do zobaczenia, przyjaciele !). Podczas rozmowy przez Codec z Courtney, powiedział jej, że nauczył się hiszpańskiego podczas treningu w FOXHOUND. Jednak jego umiejętności rosyjskiego były mniej niż gwiezdne. On również rozumiał co najmniej trochę francuskiego, ponieważ zrozumiał ostatnie słowa Mistral. Główną cechą Raidena były jego długie białe-blond włosy. Ze względu na długość włosów, Emma spekulowała, że włosy były naprawdę peruką, i że to źle zrobioną peruką. Raiden, usłyszawszy komentarz przez mikrofon kierunkowy, zadzwonił do niej przez Codec, i próbował ją przekonać, że jego włosy są prawdziwe, a nie sztuczne. Również przez jego wygląd, Raiden często był mylony z kobietą, jak na przykład, kiedy James Johnson pomylił go z zabójczynią Patriotów, i zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest mężczyzną, złapał go za kroczę, i naprawdę mocno się zdziwił, kiedy przekonał się, że Raiden jest facetem. Jako dziecko, ta cecha i pochodzenie kaukaskie sprawiły, że często odstawał od innych Liberyjczyków, którzy w tym czasie mieli w większości afrykańskie pochodzenie. W czasie incydentu Guns of the Patriots, Raiden znacznie się zmienił; trauma po rozstaniu z Rose, wieści o poronieniu ich nienarodzonego syna, wraz z surowym treningiem, i torturami z rąk patriotów, zamieniły Raidena z niedoświadczonego żółtodzioba w zimnego i praktycznie pozbawionego emocji żołnierza, który nie dbał o własne życie; Podczas jego pojedynku z Vampem, przyznał, że nie boi się śmierdzi. Jedynych prawdziwych emocji, Raiden doświadczył po śmierci Big Mamy; Snake powiedział Raidenowi, że w przeciwieństwie do niego, Raiden ma jeszcze rodzinę, podczas gdy Snake nie ma zupełnie nic; wtedy, Raiden złapał Snake, i krzyczał, że też nie ma nic, zanim się nie załamał, złapał go za nogi, i błagał, aby go nie zostawiał. Niemniej jednak, ze względu na jego przeszłe wydarzenia, które przeżył ze Snake'em, był całkowicie lojalny wobec legendarnego żołnierza i powoływał się na swoje osobiste poglądy na temat Snake'a. Po odkryciu prawdy o "małżeństwa" Rose z Campbell'em, Raiden odzyskał część swojego dawnego siebie. Ponadto, w dużej mierze ze względu na jego doświadczenia podczas incydentu na Big Shell jako przedmiotu badań dla planu S3, a także porady Snake'a w następstwie planu S3, miał na po drodze do celu wizję Snake'a, ludzi żyjących ich własnymi życiami, i wierzył również, że w ten sposób będzie w pełni uwolni się od bycia pionkiem patriotów. Podczas jego działalności w Maverick'u, starał się naśladować issatsu tasho, zabijając jednego, aby inni mogli przeżyć. Jako efekty tragicznych wydarzeń w Afryce, Raiden był rządny krwi, ale zarazem sprawiedliwości. Stał się także nieco zarozumiały, o czym świadczyło, rzucenie wrogiego żołnierza na zaparkowany czarny samochód wystarczająco mocnego, by prawie przewrócić auto, a także udpalił alarm samochodowy, i powiedział, że "to było zbyt proste" zanim przeciął żołnierza na poł. Ze względu na jego pierwszą konwersję w cyborga ninję, uzyskał kilka blizn w pobliżu ust, dając mu wygląd podobny do uśmiechu Glasgow, zarówno w swej ludzkiej postaci cyborga, i w swoim drugim ciele cyborga ninjy. Ze względu na chirurgię rekonstrukcyjną, Raiden również uzyskał implant optyczny w prawym oku, przez co jego normalne niebieskie oczy czasami świeciły się na czerwono. Ze względu na jego wcześniejszą porażkę obrony Afrykańskiego premiera, i zaangażowania w to Desperado, niezwykle zimno traktował cybernetycznych członków Desperado, twierdząc, że są niczym więcej niż tylko "chodzącymi automatami" (odnosząc się do jego zdolności rozcinania konkretnych części ciała danego cyborga, aby naładować swoje elektrolity). Nawet porównał siebie do żniwiarza, kiedy mówił, że wybrali śmierć kiedy wzięli te robotę. Jego poglądy były istotnie obojętne do tego stopnia, że nawet jego koledzy z PMC Maverica byli głęboko zaniepokojeni jego zachowaniem. Miał też poczucie humoru i był nieco sarkastyczny w tym czasie, jak wtedy, kiedy Borys zapytał, jak to jest latać jak ptak (odnosząc się do tego, że był przenoszony przez MQ-133C do Abchazji), a on odpowiedział, że czuł się jak "ptak przywiązany do rakiety". Po zostaniu cyborgiem Ninja, jego całkowita siła, szybkość, zwinność, i wytrzymałość wzrosły do nadludzkiego poziomu, pozwalając mu przeskoczyć dwa Gekko przy niewielkim wysiłku przez druty, i nawet tymczasowo zatrzymać Outer Haven. Jego cybernetyczne ciało wydawało się przewodzić prąd albo być na niego bardzo odporne, jak wtedy, gdy jest został oddzielony od swojego Ostrza H.F, i piorun wydawał się wstrzymać. Podczas ataku na Outer Haven, pojawił się też między kilkoma uderzeniami pioruna, które zabiły kilka członkini oddziału FROGS. Ciało cybernetyczne Raidena w tym czasie wydawało się być pod ciśnieniem w pewien sposób, jak zauważono w obu przypadkach, kiedy walczył z Vampem, gdy noże zostały "wystrzelone" z jego tułowia, a także, gdy odłączał przyłbicę. Egzoszkielet mógł zmieniać masę w celu zwiększenia siły i szybkości Raidena, podobnego do egzoszkieletu Solidus Snake'a. Jako cyborg, miał również... Obcasy w nogach, które zastąpiły jego pięty. Działały one jako uchwyty dla miecza HF, w przypadku pociąć swoich wrogów, stosując manewr podobny do breakdance'a. W 2018, często wyzwalał ładunki elektryczne podczas biegania. Ponadto, przyjmując postać Cyborga Ninjy, był na tyle silny, by nie tylko sparować ostrze zmodyfikowanej jednostki bezzałogowej Metal Gear RAY'a, ale również podnieść go za ostrze i rzucić nim na dużą odległość, a także sprawnie skakać pomiędzy pociskami kierunkowymi HEMP Metal Gear'a, jak również skoczyć na ostrze RAY'a po rzuceniu go na duże odległości w małym odstępie czasowym. Później, wykorzystał podobny manewr przeciwko znacznie większemu Metal Gear EXCELSUS'owi. Jego zdolności zostały również poprawione po jego drugiej modyfikacji do tego stopnia, że żartował, że "Nawet nie potrzebuje obydwu oczu" do likwidacji wszystkich cyborgów z Desperado podczas zasadzki. Raiden był również w stanie przeżyć upadek, którego normalna osoba nigdy by nie przeżyła, o czym świadczył upadek ze śmigłowca do centrum Denver, chociaż Borys dawał do zrozumienia, że to była zasługa tylko i wyłącznie szczęścia. Jego siła była wystarczająca dla niego, aby bez trudu podtrzymać otwartą bramę gołymi rękoma. Jego siła, chociaż znacznie pomagająca mu, mogła też go wprowadzić w poważne kłopoty. Chlubnym przykładem tego, było jego przybycie do Solisu, gdzie przypadkowo (i nieświadomie) przeciął przód elektronicznego zamka w bramie. Kiedy Sunny zapytała Raidena o to przez Codec, Raiden próbował się wytłumaczyć, że myślał, że brama była otwarta dla niego. Rozmowa ta zakończyła się tym, że Raiden był zmuszony przez Sunny do pokrycia kosztów naprawy. W 2018, stał się zwolennikiem katsujinken (miecz, który daje życie) i issatsu tasho (jedno życie, aby uratować tysiące), filozofii, pochodzące z japońskiego buddyzmu, która usprawiedliwia zabranie życia w celu ochrony społeczeństwa, zachowania sprawiedliwości i obrony słabszych. Jego chęć, aby ochronić słabszych za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to odbieranie życia, aby zapewnić słabszym ochronę wynikała z jego przeszłości jako żołnierz-dziecko w Liberii, i niechęci, aby ktokolwiek inny doświadczył dzieciństwa jakie miał. Był również gotów złamać prawo, gdy wiedział, że jest to moralnie słuszne, o czym świadczą jego decyzję i motywacje do przeprowadzenia korporacyjnego nalotu na siedzibę główną World Marshal w Denver w Colorado. Ze względu na swoje doświadczenia z AI patriotów, nie był w stanie początkowo zaufać czującym neuro-optycznym broniom AI takim jak Blade Wolf, ale Raiden był zaskoczony kiedy Blade Wolf, jako LQ-84i, w swoich ostatnich chwilach mógł pojąć znacznie pragnienie, wolności, i woli. Blade Wolf twierdził, że AI nigdy nie kłamią, ale twierdził również, że AI Patriotów potrafiło tylko to. Jednak przez cały okres jego współpracy z Blade Wolf'em, zaczął mu ufać, nawet mówiąc mu, że może swobodnie realizować swoje własne plany. Raiden odczuwał również nieufność do polityków, czując, że "Dawali wielkie obietnice, ale to było tylko gadanie", tylko starał się napełnić swoje kieszenie za pomocą kapitału i utrzymać swoje poparcie/głosy, i ogólnie mieli niewiele zasad, jeśli w ogóle jakieś. To przekonanie zostało wyjawione podczas walki ze Stevenem Armstrongiem, gdzie zarzucił mu, że użył operacji Tecumseh tylko po to, by zostać wybranym z małych powódek, tak jak reszta polityków, i nawet nazywając go "kolejną larwą czołgającą się w stosie" gdyby Ameryka rzeczywiście "Spieprzyła się". Raiden okazywał oznaki psychicznej i emocjonalnej niestabilności i dysocjacyjnej tożsamości w czasie zaczął swoich misji związanych z Desperado. Podczas walki z Samem w Kolorado, skończył tracąc kontrolę nad jego wewnętrzną naturą i jego stłumioną osobowością "Kuby Rozpruwacza", w wyniku czego jego moralność zatarła się. Zaczął postrzegać siebie jako "część 2%" ludzi, którzy czerpią radość z mordowania wrogów po pierwszej krwi na polu bitwy. Rzeczywiście, pod swoją szaloną osobowość, często wybuchał maniakalnym śmiechem, gdy zabijał swoich wrogów. Emitował on również krwawą aurę i utrzymywał krew swoich wrogów na mieczu. Spekulował także, że oprócz treningu pod Solidusem, miał on swoje pragnienie zabijania w krwi. Raiden zrozumiał, że musi sięgać swojej maniakalnej osobowości, kiedy jego normalna, spokojna osobowość nie wystarczy aby poskromić nieprzyjaciela, i że musi uwolnić swoją osobowość bardziej aby pokonać potężniejszych wrogów. Raiden nie był za bardzo fanem sportu, aczkolwiek przyznał, że sportem, który był na tyle blisko jego, że mógł go polubić, była koszykówka. Moce i umiejętności * Ze względu na jego szorstkie dzieciństwo, trening Solidusa, i Wirtualny trening armii, jego stan psychiczny świadomość były przystosowane do operacji wojennych na wrogim froncie. Był spokojny pod presją, adaptujący do zmiennych warunków, i pod pewnym względem krytyczny. To szkolenie i adaptacja również umieściły wady na niektórych z jego funkcji społecznych i stabilności psychicznej. Był specjalistą od różnych rodzajów broni, od prostych pistoletów do rakiet ziemia-powietrze. Jego trening pod okiem Solidusa wywierał również nacisk na walkę wręcz, i walk ostrzami, jak to było udowodnione przy pokonaniu Solidusa w walce na miecze podczas incydentu Big Shell. Raiden wykazał również dużą wytrzymałość i wytrwałość, o czym świadczy jego walka i zniszczenie wielu Metal Gear'ów na pokładzie Arsenal Gear'a, zanim stał się zbyt wyczerpany by kontynuować walkę. * Po staniu się cyborgiem, Raiden posiadał niesamowitą nadludzką siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość. Jego siła pozwoliła mu podnieść ogromną masę, najpewniej warzącą kilka tysięcy ton. Głównymi przykładem był "breakdance", jak również zatrzymanie na chwilę Outer Haven, okręt podwodny modyfikowanego Arsenal Gear'a za pomocą swojego ciała. Jego ciało było podobne do Gekko, ponieważ mógł używać swoich stóp jako rąk, pozwalając mu chwycić obiekty i krawędzie w sposób podobny do małpy lub nietoperza. Mógł wyciągnie nogi, jak gdyby były bronią w ten sposób, jak również, a wszystko to bez jakiegokolwiek nadwyrężenia lub dyskomfort jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Mógł wyciągnąć nogi tak, jak gdyby były bronią, a wszystko to bez jakiegokolwiek nadwyrężenia lub dyskomfort jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. To pozwoliło mu pracować przy wysokiej wydajności, nawet gdy stracił obie ręce na ramionach. To pozwoliło mu pracować przy wysokiej wydajności, nawet gdy stracił obie ręce na ramionach. Mógł też chwycić, trzymać, a nawet rzucać przedmiotami z nieludzką łatwością i precyzją w ustach. To pozwoliło mu dzierżyć miecz między zębami, rzucać i chwytania jego ostrza ze ściany dokładnie naprzeciwko Snake'a, by go zatrzymać i odeprzeć kilku żołnierzy FROGS bez swoich ramion. Był również w wykwalifikowany w dostrojeniu się z naturą, znaną również jako zwiad, dając tym samym Solid Snake'owi, gdy skontaktował się z nim w Ameryce Południowej. * Nadludzka wytrzymałość Raidena czyniła go praktycznie niezniszczalnym ze względu na części jego ciała wykonane w całości ze stali i sztucznych włókien mięśniowych. Ze względu na jego trwałość, Raiden w niektórych swoich misjach musiał uciekać się do samookaleczenia w celu uzyskania zwycięstwa, tak jak przebicie przez siebie swoje ostrze, aby wygrać pojedynek z Vampem, i odcięcie swojej ręki aby uwolnić się z gruzu, i uratować Snake'a. Ponadto, jego wytrzymałość była na tyle duża, iż twierdził, że jest odporny na emiter mikrofali. * Ze względu na jego cybernetyczne zaprojektowanie, mógł wytwarzać elektryczność. Pokazał takową umiejętność, kiedy powstrzymał grupę Haven Troopers przed dotarciem do unieruchomionego Snake'a. Raiden zademonstrował jak błyskawicę, przewodzącą prąd elektryczny przez całe jego ciało, za pomocą której obezwładnił kilku niedoszłych napastników, po tym jak włączyły się zraszacze na sufitach uczynił to, aby mógł stworzyć pioruny elektryczne w powietrzu, zanim woda się zatrzyma. * Nadnaturalna prędkość Raidena pozwalała mu na przebieganie niezwykle długich dystansów. Potrafi biegać z prędkością szybszą niż dźwięk, ale w stosunku do jego rąk, Raiden potrafi przecinać swoich wrogów z prędkością światła a nawet i szybciej. Raiden potrafił też biegać pionowo w dół po ścianie wieżowca, bez spadania z niego. * Jego oryginalne ciało cyborga miało względnie niską wytrzymałość, ponieważ brakowało mu opancerzenia i miało ograniczony potencjał na polu bitwy w 2018. Kiedy jego ciało zostało zmodyfikowane, jego wytrzymałość znacząco wzrosła, demonstrując to w Denver podczas najazdu na World Marshall HQ. Podczas ucieczki z Doktorem, spadł ze śmigłowca, zostawiając po sobie wielki krater na ulicy, nie odnosząc żadnych obrażeń, mimo iż spadł ze znaczącej wysokości. * Ze względu na jego status cyborga, jego lewe ramię było połączone z jego nerwami czaszki. Ze względu na to, usunięcie jego ramienia spowodowało bardzo niemiłe efekty uboczne, takie jak utrata pamięci krótkotrwałej, oraz wspomnienia z jego czasów jako nieletni żołnierz w Liberii, ze względu na fakt, że jego hipokampus był połączony z nerwami czaszki, aby jego dane holograficzne zapisywały wszystko dookoła niego, i jego emocje. * Jego prawe oko, ulepszeniu w 2018 roku, okazjonalnie świeciło się na czerwono kiedy miał zamiar wykonać śmiertelne manewry, efekt uboczny modyfikacji jego implantów optycznych. Przed modyfikacją, posiadał implanty optyczne w nieco gorszej wersji, która wyświetlały rzeczy w HUD'zie. * Po tym jak stał się cyborgiem, Raiden wiedział że gdyby próbował pływać, najprawdopodobniej utopił by się ze względu na jego masywną wagę. Co więcej, może podnieść co najmniej 300 ton, i niszczyć metal własnymi rękami. Niepotwierdzona historia Podczas jego obecności w Liberii jako dziecko, Jack w jego dziesiąte urodziny otrzymał rozkaz od Solidusa, który kazał mu obciąć głowy dziesięciu Liberyjskich terrorystów odpowiedzialnych za śmierć Amerykanów (każdy terrorysta reprezentował swego rodzaju "świeczkę" urodzinową). Był to prezent urodzinowy dla Raidena od Solidusa. Galeria Model_Raiden.jpg|Raiden, 2009. Young_Raiden.jpg|Raiden podczas swojej służby jako żołnierz-dziecko. RaidenMGS2art.jpg|Raiden uzbrojony w SOCOM'a Mk23. Ninja_Raiden.jpg|Oryginalne cybernetyczne ciało Raidena, 2014. Raiden_Civilian_Family.jpg|Raiden ze swoją rodziną, po upadku SOP. Human_Raiden.jpg MGS4RaidenPP.png MGS2RaidenPP.png Snake-raiden-ray.jpg|Szkic Raidena i Snake'a. RaidenRisingIntro.jpg|Standardowe ciało Raidena, 2015-2018. RaidenMGS2render.png|Render Raidena z Metal Gear Solid 2. Metal_gear_solid_2_raiden_ninja.png|"Ninja Raiden". Metal-gear-solid-hd-collection-e3-2011-screenshots.jpg|Raiden na Big Shell (Metal Gear Solid HD Collection). 430164_10150593655900986_976818876_n.jpg|Raiden zapytany przez Rose, czy pamięta dzień w którym się poznali. Raiden-2.jpg EvilRaiden.jpg|Raiden owładnięty przez swoją osobowość ,,Kuby rozpruwacza". RaidenRising.jpg|Zmodernizowane cybernetyczne ciało Raidena w 2018. Raiden_Pro.jpg|Koncepcyjne szkice Raidena do Metal Gear Solid 2. Revengeance_Ending_Mini.png|Raiden prowadzący swoją własną wojnę. Metal_gear_solid_2_substance_005.jpg|Ninja Raiden w Metal Gear Solid 2 Substance. Metal_Gear_Solid_2_Sons_Of_Liberty_2.jpg|Szkic Raidena w ścieżce dźwiękowej Metal Gear Solid 2. Raiden.jpg RaidenModel.jpg|Figurka Raidena z MGS2 wraz ze szkicem z MGR. MGS2_Raiden_Shinkawa.jpg MGS2S_Raiden_Mystery.png|Ciało Raidena z alternatywnej misji z MGS2. Raiden00000.jpg J5lOJ.jpg RlfdZ.jpg Metal_gear_rising_revengeance_raiden.png|Render Raidena z Metal Gear Rising. Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0156.jpg Raiden_(After_and_Before).png|Render Raidena z Metal Gear Rising, i zmodyfikowany. Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0083.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0082.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0043.jpg 529209_10150668578390986_285152375985_9745689_1465721374_n.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0019.jpg RaidenMGS4.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0042.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_art_g_0041.jpg XZ9cJ.jpg M_1366_rai_all_fix_090525_copy.jpg|Oryginalny render brązowookiego Raidena z E3 2009. MGSR_Raiden_new.png|Zaktualizowany render niebieskookiego Raidena. RaidenRisingDesign.png RisingConcept1.jpg SPINALRIP.jpg|Raiden zabijający Mastifa w trailerze Metal Gear Rising. RaidenRedEye.jpg|Raiden wysysający energię z kręgosłupa poległego Mastifa w Metal Gear Rising. ZYaJV.jpg Rsketch.png RaidenRisingStandRender.jpg|Render Raidena widziany podczas wywiadu z Hideo Kojimą. 427062_10150567993365986_285152375985_9414541_1211490185_n.jpg MGRRaidenPP2.png Metal-Gear-Rising-Revengeance-Raiden.jpg|"Nowy" wygląd Raidena w MGR Screenshot_286606_thumb_wide620.jpg Screenshot_286607_thumb_wide620.jpg 331186_10150981747625986_433408629_o.jpg 428833_10150970973955986_1726876692_n.jpg Tumblr_m8sl44Pa5m1r6hu3go2_1280.jpg 257988_10150982904065986_1242058420_o.jpg Tumblr_m8t5t9CrXp1rwitpzo3_1280.jpg Image_producs_05.jpg Image_producs_06.jpg Image_producs_07.jpg Pic130111_4.jpg|Informacje o stroju Raidena z MGS4 na oficjalnej stronie. MGRR_Art_01_2.jpg RaidensMask.jpg|Maska kuby rozpruwacza. TimeForJackToLetErRip.jpg|"myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby Kuba kogoś rozpruł !" 317941_10151192304790986_1299576919_n.jpg Tenpo2_pic5b.jpg Bnr_dlc_ninjya.png 6hq6K.jpg Tenpo2_pic4b.jpg Tenpo2_pic3b.jpg Tenpo2_pic2b.jpg Tenpo2_pic1b.jpg White-armer.jpg Raiden-armer.jpg Inferno-armer.jpg Cammand-armer.jpg Tenpo_hyo_pic_white.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_sop5.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_sop4.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_sop3.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_sop2.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_sop1.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_inferno.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_mg4.png Tenpo_hyo_pic_command.png Character_01raiden.png Raiden_lets_dance.png|"Zatańczmy !" Tumblr_m8sl44Pa5m1r6hu3go2_1280.jpg Raiden_Child_Soldier.jpg|Jack jako nieletni bojownik SvPpx.jpg 458141_393652437345172_535875282_o.jpg PSASBR_Raiden_Pre-Order.png Raiden_Action_Figure_3.jpg Kategoria:MGS2 Kategoria:MGS4 Kategoria:MGR Kategoria:MGSVTPP Kategoria:MGSVGZ Kategoria:Postacie